Rebirth
by toboe to inuyasha
Summary: what happens when the inu gang have a murder scene? who will they blame(shippo)will that person (or little fox) prove his inocince? read and find out.
1. the death of a friend

Re-birth

Well this is my third fanfic and hopefully you enjoy… it's a mystery humor though you may not get much of the humor. Uhm basically this is a shurlock homes(shippo) is being blamed for killing while needing money. So he proves that he's inocient.

Disclaimer: I **_UNFORTUNATLY _** don't own any inuyasha characters… or my mind

Classy music--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sataring, -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------the lover/friend

Kagome staring---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- dead/alive girl

Sango staring --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------angry chick 1

Shippo staring-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------murderer1

Naraku staring--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- murderer2

Seshy staring-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------murder3

CHPT 1 THE CLOSET

"does it look bad?"

"yeah." Said the inquisitive fox boy. "kagome's dead… I'm sorry inuyasha."

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!" yelled inuyasha almost blowing the phone up "I'll be right there."

The little fox shippo hung the phone up and walked back into the murder scene. It appeared that he shot through the back window but he wasn't sure. As the fox walked around the crime Scene he noticed 2 things she wasn't wearing shoes and there was a small demon at his feet. He shot it and thought for a second.

(DingDong) the little fox rang the door bell of the man behind kagome's house.

"can I help you?"

"yeah where were you at 9:28 last night"

"home"

"then did you see anyone snooping around that house." Said the little fox pointing at kagome's house.

"yeah. A dog on 2 feet then a guy with a cute fluffy tale and then a guy in a baboon suite." The man said then thought about what he had said for a moment and felt his forehead.

"thanks that'll be all."

Shippo walked back to the crime scene and into the back yard and looked on the ground. Baboon hair and foot prints.

"SHIPPO!!!!!!" yelled inuyasha

"I'm back here inuyasha."

Inuyasha came into the back yard "have you got any one yet." Shippo shook his head "any suspects."

"your brother sesshomoru, naraku,… and you inuyasha you."

"ME!!! ME WHY YOU LITTLE FOX I'LL RING YOUR NECK…." Yelled inuyasha

"or maybe you wont inuyasha."

"or maybe… you did it we all know you've been hurting for work." said inuyasha looking satisfied with his answer.

"just go get those suspects." Said shippo lighting up a small pipe

"fine be rite back Pipsqueak."

"SHUT UP DOG BOY… BAD BREATH…. MIX BREED. MUT" yelled shippo annoyed with inuyasha.

He came back a few minutes later for some reason everyone agreed with inuyasha who was looking very smug in the corner of the room. "People people." Yelled the fox over the camossion "you are all suspects and after a log study I have found out who killed her." The room went silent "o.k. now then I've gone over to the guy who recognized you again. And only one person was around at the time of the murder."

"INUYASHA"

the room fell silent again but everyone turned to inuyasha. "prove it" he said

"you got some nice lipstick inuyasha." Said shippo. "it was kagome's you kissed her then ran out back and shot her."

"I saw who did it." He yelled " I kissed kagome and saw him holding a gun in the window he shot and the bullet went through both of us." "IT WAS Sesshy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He yelled "and yes I did it I hate you inuyasha and that was the only way to get evan."

DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope you did… I wont beg you to read and review but please do fur chpt 1

(ment to say fur instead of for)


	2. a lot of strange happinings in 1 night

RE-BIRTH

Toboe to inuyasha: hey how you all doing. I just got robbed so mes'a kinda pizda. Uhm well on with the story

"How dare you." Yelled inuyasha. He started running towards sesshomoru but before he could do anything sango came rushing through the door and shot naraku." YOU MISSED!!" yelled inuyasha.

(dang that was a little fast Huh?)

"G-O-O-D-bye." Yelled sesshomoru as he busted through the back window and was gone.

They all stared at sango for a second but she left too.

"I'll be right back inuyasha." Said shippo. leaving inuyasha in the room alone.

23 and ½ minutes later.

"I'm back and I brought a healer." Yelled shippo walking through the door fallowed by an old hag…

(DON'T CALL ME A HAG SONNY)

(sorry)

"who's the old hag." Said inuyasha walking in from a **DARK DARK _SHADY _**corner.

"I am willow" said the short plump woman. "I'm a healer I can bring a person back to life…"

"well do it then." Said inuyasha glaring at her.

"very well but out out I need to be alone."

"when can we come back?"

"1 week."

Inuyasha and shippo left the house "what are we going to do for a week?" asked shippo

"I got halo 2!!!!! For X-box."

Cool

7,856.221589 games later.

"finally the weeks up." Inuyasha said to shippo

"lets go shippo…. Shippo…..you who?" "DAMNITT" inuyasha said as he picked up the phone and called 911 "yeah I think my friends dead."

"Are you sure????"

"hold on."

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"yeah I'm sure…"

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH) J/K leading off from weeks up

"lets go shippo" said inuyasha

and at the end of this chapter they reach the house.

Did you like this chapter??? I know last chapter was lacking in humor but here you go.

P.S. For Witchkitty33 hey why haven't you been writing me back???? YOUR PISSING ME OFF say hi to k-o-r-y for me… you know who I'm talking about right???

Outty

(?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

you know what I'm pissed so screw you guys I'm going home () screw you ( ) home ( ) 

and this might be the last chapter I can write for a long while so I'll write later sorry I'll try and post A-sap so bye.


	3. New murder

REBIRTH

(we last left are hero's arriving at the murder scene of kagome, it had been a week since her death and the time was passed away by playing halo2)

"after you fox." Said inuyasha

"fine" shippo said walking through the door slowly when inuyasha walked in after him he was shocked now the old lady was dead.

"GOD DAMNITT SESSHOMORU" yelled inuyasha running out the door leaving shippo all alone in the dark.

at "Fluffy's house

"sesshomoru come out and fight me ass hole."

There was a gun shot inuyasha ran into the building to find sesshomoru now lying dead. Inuyasha walked back outside there were thousands of girls all around. They were all crying **"POOR FLUFFY" **they all said in unison as inuyasha got to the middle of the cround, his head pounding he got back up. He pulled out the tseaiga (his sword I cant remember how to spell it) and used his wind scar technique. There was a long line of girls flying through the air, and a gap inuyasha started running for the light in the hall in-between all of the girls but was to late they had closed in around him again still sobbing for fluffy's death.

Two Hours and 30,048 tissues later 

"stupid girls the death of one idiot and they all go bananas."

Now we got to find out who killed "_fluffy"_ inuyasha thought to himself

Sorry to end this chapter so short but I G2g

C U all L8ER I'll write soon peace


End file.
